Jugo de Uva
by heyimtephy
Summary: Tim debía vivir con un demonio que deseaba matarlo y con otro que hacia mover su corazón de una peculiar manera.


La suave brisa del mar siempre lograba calmar sus nervios. Le daba el tiempo necesario para meditar y analizar cada uno de sus problemas.

Ser el nuevo líder de los titanes no era una tarea tan sencilla como él alguna vez se imaginó. Quizás el problema fue Dick, el mayor de los Robins era un líder innato y hacia ver el trabajo tan fácil que incluso podía manejar al equipo y cortejar a tres mujeres al mismo tiempo.

A Tim se le facilitaban muchas cosas. El investigar, analizar y darle una solución a los casos era su punto fuerte, pero el tener que lidiar u ordenar a otros individuos era su verdadero reto..

Su equipo se conformaba por siete personas; Beast Boy, un chico inmaduro de veinte años a quien le costaba mucho trabajo prestar atención en las reuniones o misiones, Wally West iba por el mismo camino al del chico verde pero este sabia acatar mejor las ordenes cuando las cosas se ponían serias. Cassie junto Conner eran los mas serios, siempre listos para la acción.

Esos cuatro le hacían la vida fácil.

Los verdaderos retos se manifestaban en los tres restantes miembros; Rose Wilson, la hija rebelde de Deathstroke…no necesitaba decir más. Por otro lado se encontraba Raven, la chica tenía la especialidad de dejarlo en ridículo con su infinita sabiduría dentro de sus azules ojos…sus poderes eran su dolor de cabeza. Y, su peor pesadilla llegaba al ultimo en la forma de Damian Wayne.

Hace dos meses Bruce obligó al pequeño demonio a unírseles en la lucha contra el mal.

 _Bruce….¿Qué hice yo para merecer este trato?_

Con las constantes peleas entre Tim y el menor de los Waynes las cosas estaban destinadas a terminar pronto. Tim se quejaría con Bruce, Robin huiría de la torre al cansarse de ser ordenado por él. Todo seria normal…pero, por alguna razón Damian insistía quedarse en la torre, prometiéndole a Tim que algún día lo despojaría de su papel de líder.

Ahora que lo recordaba Damián había sido la principal razón por la cual Tim había subido a la azotea de la Torre. Tan solo unos 10 minutos atrás se había iniciado la segunda pelea del día cuando el menor se atrevió a robar una de sus bebidas de uvas, las cuales Tim tenía meticulosamente escondidas en su habitación con el motivo de que nadie las encontrara.

Si, la acción era tonta, pero odiaba que Damian intentara quedarse con todo lo que era suyo. Había usurpado su nombre como Robin, le quitó el espacio junto a bruce, robaba sus armas y ahora robaba sus demás pertenencias. El demonio de Bruce no se detendría, le quitaría todo, a sus amigos y su lugar como líder del equipo.

 _Maldito gremlin._

Incluso ahora era más alto que él.

Al chico de 16 años le caía todo en charola de oro mientras Tim debía esforzarse al máximo por obtener sus objetivos.

¡Pero eso terminaría de inmediato!

De hoy en adelante Damian Wayne dejará de apoderarse de todo lo suyo.

"Tu habilidad para huir es muy mala si la comparamos con tus habilidades para resolver casos Timothy." Una serena voz llenó el silencio en la azotea, era un sonido igual de relajante al de la brisa del mar.

Tim de inmediato reconoció a la dueña de esa voz. La chica apareció con un _'puuff'_ de su oscura magia a unos cuantos pasos detrás de él.

"Tu siempre puedes encontrarme Raven, es imposible huir de ti con esos poderes tuyos."

"¿Por que querrías huir de mi?"

"¿De ti?, nunca lo haría." Tim contesto sinceramente.

"Bien…Toma." La chica puso un objeto pesado en una de sus manos mientras ella se sentaba por un lado en la orilla de la azotea.

"Raven, ¿A caso tengo diez años?" El gran líder de los Titanes no podía creer aquel objeto en su mano, ¿Ella se burlaba de él?. "¿Me estas dando un jugo de uva…con popote?"

"Deja de fingir. Se que son tus favoritos _Timmy"_ La mitad demonio rodó su ojos. "Ese maldito jugo es la única razón por la cual tú y Damian casi se matan hoy en la cocina"

TIm no perdió ni un segundo en abrir la caja del jugo. Si, Tim amaba los jugos de cartón para niños de sabor uva, los amaba tanto que tenía un pequeño almacén secreto de ellos en su recamara.

Negar su secreto a este punto era innecesario. Aunque, tampoco fue muy sutil en ocultarlo cuando casi peleó a muerte con Damian por el. Una pelea que el demonio de Bruce ganó.

"¿Qué haces aquí arriba tan solo?"

"Necesitaba un poco de aire. Tener a Damian viviendo bajo el mismo techo me esta volviendo loco."

"Sigo sin entender la razón de su mala relación, tu eres muy paciente y Damián puede llegar a ser alguien lindo"

"¿Damian?, ¿Lindo? ¿Quien eres y en donde esta la Raven que conozco?"

"Soy Raven, tu compañera de equipo y si, ver a Damian con su ceño fruncido todo el tiempo es demasiado lindo, como todo un cachorrillo enojado"

 _¡Calmen sus caballos gente!…!¿Eso en el rostro de Raven era una sonrisa?!_

"¡Raven!, ¿Estas loca?"

Tim le dio una gran sorbida a su jugo, necesitaba calmar sus nervios.

Raven debía estar jugando con él…no había manera en el universo que alguien pensara en Damian como un ser … _lindo._ El adolescente era un verdadero DEMONIO y Tím tenia muchas pruebas para demostrarlo.

"Hoy me llamo su amada, ¿Puedes creerlo?"

 _"_ _¡Pppffffff!"_ Y fue con esa confesión como Timothy Jackson Drake perdió toda habilidad motora para controlar su boca. Gotas violetas de jugo salieron volando de su boca ante la sorpresa, derramándose a su paso por todo su cuerpo.

"Oye" Raven gimoteo al notar jugo derrapando sobre una de sus piernas.

Pero Tim también había perdido su habilidad para escuchar. Estaba demasiado conmocionado.

¿Su infernal hermano menor llamó a Raven su amada?.

Era una posibilidad muy grande que la historia sobre la obsesión de Talia con Bruce se volviera a repetir con Damian y Raven.

No podía dejar que eso le pasara a Raven.

Tampoco permitiría que el chico le arrebatara también a la chica de su vida.

"¡No caigas en su trampa!. Ese chico es un _demonio._ ¡Aléjate de el!" Tim atrapó a la chica de sus hombros para sacudirla violentamente esperando así que un poco de sensatez entrara en ella. Pero como era de esperarse la expresión en el rostro de la chica era todo, menos un agradecimiento.

"¿Y Qué tiene de malo ser un demonio?, Yo soy uno…"

 ** _Ohhhh batimierda…._**

De alguna forma logro ofenderla con tan solo una frase.

"Yo,-qui-tu-no…pero-damian-si—"

"Muy eloquente Drake"

Su boca debía estar tan abierta como lo estaría la de un pescado fuera del mar. El jugo de cartón perdió su agarre, cayendo suavemente en el suelo donde comenzó hacer un pequeño charco de color violeta.

A Tim solo le bastaba mirar los brazos de la chica cruzados sobre su abdomen para saber lo molesta que ella se encontraba.

"No lo quise decir de esa manera, tu eres un ángel a comparación de Damian. En serio no quise ofenderte Raven"

"Debes sentirlo mucho, tiraste tu preciado jugo al suelo y no te diste cuenta"

"Por supuesto que lo siento, pero es importante, no te dejes engañar por Damian. Te hará sufrir, créemelo lo dice un experto en el tema. Damian será igual que su madre…¡Están enfermos! y tu mereces alguien mejor—"

"Deja tu paranoia fuera de esto Tim, seguramente esto es algo pasajero en Damian."

Esta bien, el tema de Damian lo sacaba solo.. _un poco_ …de quicio.

"¡Pero piensas que es lindo!"

"No por eso me voy a casar con él. Además, tu también eres lindo" Raven pasó su pálido dedos sobre la mejilla de Tim para limpiar un poco de jugo que había salpicado en su rostro. "Especialmente lindo cuando tomas jugos con popote…." y con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios se esfumó del lugar.

 _Batichanclas…que lio._

Tim ahora debería vivir con un demonio que deseaba matarlo y con otro que hacia mover su corazón de una manera muy peculiar.


End file.
